


(R)éveil

by LunaQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Hotch/Reid. Lorsque l'un dort, l'autre veille. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils dorment et veillent ensemble.





	(R)éveil

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture. :)

Il fut d'abord réveillé par un horrible mal de crâne, comme si son cerveau était compressé entre deux barres de fer brûlant. Il plissa alors les yeux très fort, jusqu'à en voir des étoiles et toute une nouvelle galaxie. C'était idiot, car il eut plus mal encore. C'était comme une migraine affreuse qui le prenait souvent après une semaine intense passée au boulot à finir des dossiers et s'user les yeux sur l'ordinateur au bureau. Mais en pire. En dix fois pire. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Pour calmer la douleur qui irradiait sournoisement jusque dans sa mâchoire et derrière ses yeux. Il voulut gémir, mais n'y parvint pas. Le son remonta dans sa gorge, la déchira au passage, et retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine, mourant au creux de ses entrailles. Pourtant, s'il faisait vraiment attention, il pouvait percevoir quelque chose d’inhabituel dans l'air. Au vu de l'odeur aseptisée et des bruits incessants et monocordes des bips, il avait vite compris qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital – ce qui expliquait en grande partie le mal de crâne. Mais c'était plus que ça, plus que les draps rêches et raides sur son corps, plus que les voix des infirmières étouffées par la porte fermée de sa chambre.

Il y avait une autre respiration que la sienne. Une respiration lourde et régulière.

Quelqu'un était en train de dormir dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il osa un soulèvement bref de paupière, qu'il referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la forte luminosité, qui, s'il devait être honnête, n'était pas forte du tout. Sa vision trouble lui avait à peine laissé l'occasion de voir l'inconnu. Inconnu pas si inconnu, puisqu'il avait tout de même eut le temps de le reconnaître, assis bien droit dans le fauteuil, sa joue appuyée sur son poing fermé, sa cravate à peine desserrée. Il prit une grande inspiration, qui lui fit mal dans la poitrine, lui arrachant une grimace, et s'humecta les lèvres, qu'il avait très sèches et abîmées. Puis, il passa les cinq prochaines minutes à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux, à s'habituer à la lumière et à la sensation, décuplée, de l'étau qui se compressait un peu plus autour de son crâne. Quand il y parvint enfin, il observa un peu plus l'homme toujours endormi. Il allait avoir des courbatures lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Un infirmier entra doucement dans la pièce, pensant probablement que le patient était encore inconscient, et lui offrit un petit sourire en constatant que ça n'était plus le cas. Il prit sa tension, lui posa quelques questions, fit quelques tests, prit quelques rendez-vous, notamment des radios et un scanner, juste au cas où, précisait-il à chaque fois. Le jeune malade le laissa faire, hochant la tête patiemment. Il s'en fichait, il l'avait juste observé augmenter la dose d'anti-douleur dans sa perfusion. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. La migraine insoutenable allait disparaître, semblable à un mauvais rêve, et il pourrait enfin se détendre. Lorsque l'homme sortit, l'informant qu'il repasserait dans deux heures, il fut soulagé de se retrouver enfin seul et de pouvoir retourner à la contemplation de son visiteur.

Visiteur qui était réveillé.

-Spencer, le salua-t-il.

-Hotch, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire, plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Aaron Hotchner lui rendit son sourire, se dépliant sur le fauteuil, faisant craquer son dos endolori et étendant ses jambes devant lui. Il avait une trace rouge sur sa joue, les yeux gonflés et cernés et les cheveux sans dessus-dessous. Il se passa une main sur le visage et rapprocha le siège près du lit du malade. Il régnait un calme bienvenu autour d'eux, comme si, dans les couloirs, tout le monde s'était tu. Entre les deux hommes, un silence agréable s'était installé, les yeux rivés dans ceux de leur vis-à-vis et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le mal de crâne du génie s'étant peu à peu dissipé, il pouvait sereinement profiter du moment présent et des mains de l'homme posées près de sa hanche.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais, chuchota doucement Hotch.

Spencer se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement.

-J'ai eu peur aussi. De ne plus te revoir.

Aaron attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la pressa tendrement. Quelques larmes s'accumulèrent dans les yeux du plus jeune ; pression qui retombe, soulagement d'être toujours en vie, délivrance de n'avoir rien perdu, et surtout pas cette complicité avec son ami. Ce dernier se leva et se rassit très vite sur le matelas, où Spencer se décala pour lui faire de la place.

-Tout va bien se passer, maintenant.

Le malade hocha la tête frénétiquement, libérant quelques perles salées au passage, qui entamèrent une longue course sur ses joues blanches. Hotchner s'empressa de les essuyer du revers de la main avant d'apposer son front contre celui de son jeune collègue, laissant ses doigts errer sur sa nuque, son pouce câlinant sa pommette. Spencer était heureux de pouvoir encore sentir le mélange de parfum, d'après-rasage, de gel douche et de shampoing de son aîné. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais cette odeur le fit sangloter un peu plus, son corps tressautant alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux omoplates de Hotch. Ce dernier lui murmura quelques paroles apaisantes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, froid et recouvert d'une légère sueur.

-Tout va bien, maintenant, Spenc, c'est fini. Plus rien ne pourra t'arriver. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Le génie renifla bruyamment en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

-Je suis-suis désolé, bredouilla le plus jeune entre deux hoquets.

-Shh, tais-toi, Spenc. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été là quand tu en as eu besoin. Si j'avais été là, tu ne serais pas…

Spencer le coupa en secouant énergiquement la tête, ce qui réveilla partiellement son mal de crâne.

-Laisse-moi finir. Si j'avais été là, tu ne serais pas ici. Tu ne serais pas aussi…

Reid l'arrêta définitivement en capturant timidement ses lèvres. Même si Aaron ne réagit pas immédiatement, il lui rendit très vite le baiser, caressant du bout des doigts la mâchoire du cadet. Il se recula en souriant et riant doucement.

-Très bien, d'accord, occupons-nous d'abord de te faire sortir d'ici.

Finalement, il leur avait fallu un séjour à l'hôpital – et une grosse frayeur – pour que les deux hommes prennent conscience de leurs sentiments et, cette nuit-là, lorsque l'infirmier revint deux heures plus tard, il fut seul témoin de la tendresse avec laquelle le plus âgé tenait le plus jeune entre ses bras alors qu'ils étaient tous deux endormis. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, la prise de tension pouvait bien attendre leur réveil.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère vous retrouver très vite. :)


End file.
